The Last Enforcer
by Phoenixian Kaiba
Summary: It all started out as a normal day in the Satallite. people, destroyed building, Duel Gangs. But after one of the Enforcers is defeated... By a girl!  Before Jack left the Satallite, in the days of the Enforcers. Rated T to keep my options open.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Third story XD. I'm so happy. Please Read and Review, or I will set the first grade and kindergarten students from my school on you, and they can be really terrifying.**

"Come on guy's," Crow said to his friends as they watched the duel gang known as 'The Warriors' lay on the floor after the shock of their defeat by The Enforcers. "We should get outta' here before Sector Security shows up."

Jack and Yusei looked up, but Kalin continued to watch as one of the duelist attempted to stand up, and then fail miserably. He let out a laugh when the man fell to the floor, and was soon joined by Jack until Yusei and Crow pulled them away. It really helped when Security showed, then they wanted to get away from there.

The group ran down Bird street and went about eight blocks before they dared to slow down. Then they started comparing who had the best opponents.

"That guy with the blue hair was probably the worst out of the lot." Jack said

"No, the dude with the mismatched eyes was the worst. I took him out in one turn; it took you, like, three!" Crow unwisely argued. Jack turned to glare at Crow.

Yusei quickly moved in between his two friends, hoping to prevent a fight between them.

"Calm down Jack," Yusei said to Jack in his level-headed manner, then to Crow. "And you, stop intentionally bothering Jack."

Crow turned sullen and dropped behind the rest of the group.

"Good." Jack said with a stately aura.

The group continued walking.

"JACK ATLAS IS A KURRIBOH!" Crow ran past his friends, running for his life from Jack, who was out to kill him now. Yusei and Kalin stopped for a moment, exchanged a look, and then ran after them to try to prevent murder.

Crow went about two blocks before he was stopped.

Jack had caught up to him and was running to cut him off. Then, suddenly, a figure in a black cloak appeared, and Jack and Crow both slammed into it, going to fast to stop. Upon impact Crow, Jack, and the figure yelled "Ahhh!"

Yusei and Kalin came right when their friends and the figure hit the ground. They rushed to help their friends up.

"Are you guys alright?" Kalin questioned as he helped Jack stand up.

"What happened?" Yusei helped Crow to his feet.

"Jack was chasing me when that guy just showed up out of nowhere!" Crow pointed to the figure lying on the ground and Yusei went over to see to see what was up.

"Hey," He knelt down and gently shook the person. "Hey, are you okay?" Yusei asked worriedly.

The rest of the group came over and Kalin stood next to Yusei.

"Is he dead?" Kalin asked.

Yusei was about to reply when a different voice came from under the cloak.

"No. He happens to be alive." The figure stirred before sitting up, and the hood of the cloak slipped back to show a girl's pointed features, jade green eyes, and long raven black hair.

"And he happens to be a she." Crow said.

The Enforcers all stared at the girl with green eyes as she looked down and noticed that her hands were scrapped up.

"Great!" She said in a sarcastic tone. "Now I'll probably get Tetanus." She looked up into the sapphire blue eyes looking at her with concern, and then felt self-conscience about the four pairs of eyes that were trained on her.

"You can stop staring at me now." She said.

Yusei was the first to snap out of it and was quickly followed by the others as the girl stood up and brushed off her clothes.

"Thanks for knocking me over." She said when she had finished, then looked up and cocked her head. Standing up she was maybe an inch shorter than Yusei and very slender. "By the way, are you the guys that just took out The Warriors?" She asked, pulling out a small envelope.

"Yes," Kalin answered tentatively.

Her face cleared, and she ripped up the envelope. "Thank you then. I'll be going now."

Jack caught her arm as she turned to walk away. "Wait. You can't just hit the ground, get up, rip up an envelope, and then just leave."

"Last time I checked, I could." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and brushed off her clothes again, which, Yusei noticed, under the black cloak , were a well fitting black tee-shirt, black jeans tucked into mid-calf combat boots, black fingerless elbow length gloves, and a duel disk on her left arm.

Jack noticed the duel disk.

"Duel me," He demanded. "If I win, you answer my questions. If you win, you can go."

The girl smiled after a moment. "Alright, I'll agree."

They turned and walked so that there was enough distance between them, then activated their duel disks.

"Let's Duel." They shouted

Jack:4000/Girl:4000

"Yusei, Crow," Kalin said ."who do you think will win?"

"Probably Jack. She doesn't look very tough." Crow said

Yusei thought before speaking. "It could go either way."

His friends just stared at him.

"I'll go first," Jack said as he drew a card. "and I'll summon Mad Archfiend (LV: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0) in attack mode. Then I'll play one card face down and end my turn. You're up!"

"Thanks," She said as she drew a card. "First, I'll play the Graceful Charity spell card. So I'll draw three cards and discard two. Next I play the card Penalty Game, which prevents you from playing any trap or spell cards until the end phase of this turn."

"I think," Kalin started looking slightly nervous. "She's going for a one turn kill!"

"Very good, now I play Smashing Ground, destroying your monster with the highest defense points, and since you only have one monster, the choice is obvious!"

They all watched as Jacks monster was destroyed, and with his trap and spell cards were frozen. It was plain to see that he was backed into a corner.

"And now the last step in your defeat, I summon Maha Vailo (LV: 4/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1400) in attack mode, and equip him with Twin Swords of Flashing Light-Tryce. It lowers his attack points by 500, but it allows him to attack twice. However, because of his effect, for every card equipped to him, he gains 500 attack points so his points stay the same. Lastly, I activate the field spell Luminous Spark, which raises the attack points of all Light attribute monsters by 500, and decreases the defense points by 400. So now, I'll attack you directly with Maha Vailo."

The all watched as the spell caster attacked Jack for the first time.

Jack: 1950/Girl: 4000

"One more time!"

Maha Vailo fell upon Jack once more.

Jack: 0/Girl: 4000

The smoke from the last attacked cleared to show Jack on his knees. The girl simply deactivated her duel disk and walked over to Kalin, Yusei, and Crow.

. "You might want to make sure he gets up soon." She paused to say, and then turned to walk away.

"What's your name?" Kalin, Yusei, and Crow simultaneously asked. The girl turned around and gave them a small little half smile.

"Phoenixian Niwa. Phoenix for short." She said. "By the way you might want to get off this street before Sector Security shows up. See ya, around." Then she disappeared into a side street.

The three of them stood there until Jack got up when they started to hear Security patrol cars. They were off the street before they arrived, and there was no evidence that anything had happened.

**So how was it? This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Please review and remember, just like my other stories, if you really don't like it, don't waste your life by saying something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! Second Chapter and it's long for me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack was still moping when they got back to The Enforcers hideout.

"How could she have beaten me? Jack Atlas of all people, and in one turn! She must have cheated!"

"We did watch her shuffle her deck," Yusei said.

"Still, she must have had it all planed out from the start!" Jack argued relentlessly.

Kalin rolled his eyes. "She used Graceful Charity at the beginning geniues. That means she had cards that she didn't want."

"Or didn't need." Yusei pointed out.

"What ever!" Crow exclaimed. "She beat Jack. She probably just got lucky with her cards. Can we go to sleep now? It's late and don't we take on the 'Fire Eaters' tomorrow?"

"Crow's right," Kalin said, becoming serious. "We have to keep our main goal in sight. We have to make The Satellite a safe place for everyone, and we can't let some random girl get in the way of that… Right Jack?"

Jack frowned, but Kalin had a point. The only reason that they weren't laying low was to make their home a safer place.

"Right."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof of a building blocks away, Phoenix was starring at the stars. Her eyes were trained on Ursa Major, the Great Bear.

"_The Enforcers… Why do they seem so, so, so… different?"_

There was a slight rustle behind her. She flinched, but didn't turn around.

"Hey Shadow. Come here girl."

A long-haired black cat sauntered out of the shadows and on to her lap. Phoenix checked the small pouch around Shadow's neck and let out a sigh of relief when she felt the pointed objects. She pulled out the necklace by the chain and held it in her hands. The black and silver stars clustered at the center of the chain , reflecting what little light it caught. She reached up and clasped the chain around her neck, feeling the familiar coolness of the black chain.

She was sitting there on the roof, absent-mindedly stroking her black cats long fur, when she heard foot steps in the street below. Both she and the cat tensed before silently creeping over to the edge of the roof.

There were seven guys in the street . They looked to be in the age range of fifteen to nineteen, all of them wearing a red bandana around their necks, marking them as The duel gang, "Fire Eaters".

Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"What are they doing here?" She muttered. "This isn't their district!"

One of the duelist turned around to face the others. Judging by the rest stopping suddenly, he was their leader.

"Alright men," He said in a deep, authoritative voice. "Tomorrow we'll spring a surprise attack on The Enforcers, so we have to memorize as much of their territory as we can. They'll think they have the advantage because we're on their turf, but they won't know we know how things are here. And when the sun goes down, it'll be an easy victory!"

As he finished, the others slapped him on the back and praised him for his brilliant plan, then they dispersed to look around. It didn't take long because their overconfidence made them think that if they just knew a little, they could make The Enforcers scared.

Finally they left, and Phoenix pulled back from the edge, thinking over what she had just heard.

"_I'm surprised. It's actually a good plan… But what if it works? Then the gang that's different from all the others will be defeated, and possibly destroyed if Sector Security gets a hold of them!"_

Phoenix leaned against the low barrier of the edge for a moment thinking.

"_But if they're warned… They might have a chance. They won't be surprised, and they can think of ways to counter the others movements…"_

Phoenix sighed, then checked the time in her old battered watch.

"Come on Shadow," She said getting up and picking up her faded black backpack as Shadow jumped down to the roof and walked to the other side of the building with Phoenix. In front of them was a small walk way leading to the next building. "We're going to drop in on some friends." And with that, they stepped onto the walk way and took off across the roof tops.

* * *

Yusei Fudo couldn't sleep.

Jack and Crow were snoring away, Kalin was sleeping lightly as he always does, But for the life of him, Yusei couldn't fall asleep.

He turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He thought about The Girl they had met… Phoenixian.

When Crow had said she didn't look very tough, Yusei disagreed. There was something about her that hinted to him that she was strong, unlike some duelists. Even before Phoenixian and Jack drew their starting hands in their duel, she looked like she expected to win. She was… Well, there was no other word for it, different.

Yusei closed his eyes…

And heard a light thump on the roof, followed by a slightly heavier one.

Yusei sat up and looked over to Kalin, whose eyes had popped open and was getting to his feet. He caught Yusei's eye and nodded to the roof. Yusei stood up and followed Kalin to the flight of stairs.

As they reached the top of the stairs, they caught a glimpse of a dark figure sitting at the table beyond where the roof had fallen in of the room they were in. Kalin and Yusei both stepped out to the table, and were stunned at the person in front of them.

"Phoenixian?"

Fifteen minutes later, Phoenix had finished telling The Enforcers what she had heard. Kalin had gotten Jack and Crow before she started so they could hear. Unfortunately, Jack had tried to kill Phoenix when he saw her.

_**Flashback-**_

"_**What's going on?" Jack asked as he and Crow followed Kalin up the stairs to the broken room on the top floor.**_

"_**Just follow me." He said.**_

_**As they emerged from the stairs, Jack saw Yusei sitting at the table with someone. Jack rubbed his eyes and looked again.**_

_**It was that girl, Phoenixian Niwa!**_

_**Jack, before he knew what he was doing, lunged at her, wanting to strangle her for defeating him in a duel. Luckily for Phoenixian, Crow and Kalin held him back.**_

"_**Calm down Jack!" Kalin hissed. "She has something to tell us. About the Fire Eaters!"**_

_**At this, Jack relaxed to the point that the other two could release him. He knew how important it was that The Enforcers defeat the other duel gangs.**_

_**Kalin turned to Phoenix after sitting down and the other two followed his suit.**_

"_**Alright, Phoenixian," He said. "Explain!"**_

_**Flashback End.**_

Four sets of eyes were trained on Phoenix, sapphire, pale gold, violet, and grey. All of them had the same wondering look. It was Yusei that finally broke the silence.

"So the Fire Eaters were in our district? And they're planning to catch us off guard and challenge us?"

"In a nutshell?" Phoenix said. "Yes."

"Why did you warn us?" Crow asked

"Yes, why did you warn us Phoenixian?" Kalin asked.

Phoenix tugged on her long black bangs that reached her mouth, and fiddled with her black necklace, which Yusei noticed she hadn't worn earlier.

"First off, please don't call me Phoenixian. Phoenix works just fine." She said with a small smile. "Secondly, I'm not exactly sure why I warned you, beside the fact that you… meem…frent." She muttered the last part.

Jack smirked. "Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

Phoenix glared icy daggers at Jack that made the others flinch before repeating herself.

"You guys seem different. I'm not positive on how, but you do."

There was silence for a few moments until Kalin spoke.

"Well," He started. "I think we owe you a thank you. Umm…" He glanced at Yusei, who nodded his head. "I'd also like to ask you-AHHH!"

Kalin fell backwards in his chair as Shadow leapt onto the table in front of him.

Phoenix quickly grabbed Shadow, and set her in her lap. "Calm down it's just my cat Shadow!" She said quickly. Kalin calmed down as Yusei reached out to Shadow and she purred, then went to his lap.

"Anyway,' Kalin continued, after he pet Shadow. "I'd-We'd like to ask you to consider helping us… maybe…if you want?"

Phoenix waited for objections from Jack, but to her surprise they didn't come. He was actually nodding, slowly, but it was definitely nodding. Yusei and Crow were also. Phoenix turned and smiled slightly at Kalin.

"So," She said. "You're asking me to give up being a loner and be come an Enforcer? Right?"

Kalin swallowed, considering the idea that Phoenix would reject his offer.

"So… How about it?" He asked

Phoenix thought for a moment before shrugging.

"What the heck! I got nothing to lose." She said with a easy smile.

Kalin, Yusei and Crow all smiled and Jack just shrug. Yusei reached across the table, hand out stretched. "Then let me be the first to officially welcome you to The Enforcers, Phoenix!"

After they all shook, Kalin waved an arm to the stairs. "We have a lot of work to do before tomorrow team, so we have to be ready!"

"Yeah," Crow said. "Including getting some sleep!"

They all laughed as they walked under cover with their new Enforcer, Phoenix, and new friend, Shadow.

* * *

**OMG! I finished I am so happy! XD Remember, Don't even bother Flaming but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**If you review, you'll get some of the best Pumpkin Pie in the world!**

**Luv 'ya, and see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! **

**This Chapter is dedicated to Chibi Duelist For being awesome! Thank you so much for reviewing, and I am anxiously awaiting your next story!**

**Enjoy the story, and Check out My GX story: Slifer Reds New Student. C'Ya!**

Just before sunset, in the Satellite Sector, Kalin and Crow stood at the edge of a building several streets over from their hideout. The sun began to set, and the countdown to the Fire Eaters big plan as well.

A few buildings away from them, Jack, Yusei, and Phoenix stood in their position, Prepared to move the moment the enemy was in their designated area. Down the street, voices began to drift to them. People trying to be quiet, but epicly failing, treaded past Kalin and Crow's building as the sun reached it's center on the horizon.

Pulling out a broken mirror, Kalin signaled Yusei. Quickly seeing the duel gang below them, he signed back that everything was in place, and that when the moment was right, when the idiots below them realized something was wrong…they would strike.

The sun slipped down beneath the horizon, Phoenix pulled up the black cloak she held over her shoulders, and pulled the hood up. The Fire Eaters looked around, slightly resembling chickens that had lost their heads.

"Showtime…" Kalin whispered as Phoenix took her place.

The leader of the Fire Eaters was nervous.

Not only was he attacking one of the most dangerous duel gangs in the Satellite, but he was doing it at night. He hurriedly dismissed his nerves. That was unwise.

"Hello there!"

The gang collectively jumped as the voice greeted them. Looking around they saw nobody who wasn't suppose to be there.

"You know it's sad. No one ever looks up anymore." The voice came from a rusted fire escape just above their heads. A dark figure stood there, looking down on them like something unpleasant she had found on her shoe.

"Who are you?" The leader asked.

"That's not important," Kalin's voice came from down the street. Suddenly the Fire Eaters were surrounded by the Enforcers. Phoenix jumped down from her perch to join her team mates, pulling her hood down so she could be seen. "What's important is that you're in our territory now. So you'll have to duel your way out… Enforcers!"

At Kalin's signal, all of the Enforcers began to cut off the intruders.

"Come on your not leaving are you?" Crow asked as him and the others each caught several duelist with detonation hooks. "The party's just getting started!"

Shouts came from all sides as the Fire duelist quickly fell, and Kalin moved to take on their leader. Seeing him approach, he called up his pals to take him on while he moved.

_Awww, come on,_Kalin thought in annoyance to himself. _Your really going to run while I take care of these little pussy cats?_

One of the Enforcers landed in between Kalin and the pussy cat duelists.

"I've got things here," Phoenix said as she swiftly caught each of them with a hook. "You go on and get the leader."

Kalin smiled slightly. Phoenix clearly wasn't normal. "Alright then, see ya' in a bit!" He took off after the runaway.

"Now then," She said, returning to her opponents with a sickly sweet smile. "Where were we?"

Yusei looked around as the duel disks of his opponents sparked from their duel, destroyed. Pretty much every one was done. Apart from Phoenix, that was. She was wrapping up a duel with her third set of several duelists.

"I activate Ebon Magician Curran's special ability. During my standby phase, you

lose three hundred life points for each monster on your side of the field, making this duel all wrapped up!" Yusei watched as Phoenix pulled her hooks back, neatly catching them between her fingers.

"Not to shabby!" He said in surprise. She turned around smirked slightly.

"Well what do you expect? For me to be some second rate duelist that just happened to be able to take down kuriboh over there?" Phoenix jerked a thumb towards Jack as she spoke, and Kalin appeared.

"Good job guys." He said walking up to his friends. "That was relatively painless, and Phoenix, nice job with the distraction!"

"Apparently I'm a great distraction, cause we've a few strays that are escaping!" She alerted them to two duelists running down the street, away from them.

"So who wants to go chase them down before they run off to another gang?" Crow asked, not wanting to do anything to labor intensive.

"They're probably snickering at Jack ." Phoenix said matter of factly. To this, Jack was predictably enraged.

"Those punks won't be laughing for long!" He nearly screamed as he ran after the "punks" formerly mentioned. The rest of his friends watched as he sped away from them, all with looks of varying amusement on their faces.

"Someone should probably-" Kalin started before being interrupted by Phoenix beginning to take off after their blond friend.

"*sigh* I'll make sure that he doesn't get killed… Or kill and maim anyone too badly. I'll see you back at the hideout!"

She said.

"Thank you!" The remaining duelist called after her.

"Sooooo… What now?" Crow said as they entered their building.

"Yusei, wanna duel me?" Kalin asked suddenly.

After thinking it over for a bit he replied. "Sure. Why not?"

Half an hour later, after Kalin beat Yusei (AN: sad face with a tear :.( ) the Enforcers heard a noise from the street. Then in the building. Then they saw what it was.

Jack was running with a look some where between annoyence and fear fon his face as he was chased by Phoenix. Who was dripping wet.

"Get back here Jack Atlas and face your death like a man!" She shouted furiously at him while pushing her long black hair away from her angry eyes, bent on killing. Fortunately, Kalin and Crow restrained her as they had done to Jack the night before.

"Why do we always get this job?" Crow asked to no one in particular.

"What happened?" Yusei asked, trying not to laugh at Phoenix's expression.

It took several minutes of calming her down to get the simple sentence out of their newest friend's mouth.

"He push me in to the water by the docks for beating him in our duel."

Jack scoffed. "And now we're even!"

Phoenix smiled evilly as Jack stood under a beam with a dark shadow on it.

"No Jack… This will make us even!" The word barley left her before a bucket of cold water fell on to Jack's head. Which was pushed by none other than the amazing cat known as Shadow. The look on Jack's face was priceless, and the Enforcers spent the rest of the night laughing their heads off and trying to keep Jack and Phoenix from killing each other… And Shadow from being skinned.

**Me: I am pretty happy with this I must say. Not my longest chapter, but it took more then two pages in a 12 point font! I'm tired now…! I'll go annoy my idiotic Zebra of an older sister!**

**Phoenix: Please tell me Shadow will be alive in the next chapter!**

**Jack: Please tell me that cat is dead to the world!**

**Me: Yes to Phoenix, No to Jack**

**Jack: Damn**

**Jack&Phoenix: Review Please!**

**C 'ya!**

**-KaibaGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to apologize for not updating. I was going to yesterday but my school had a field trip , so I had to go to school on a Friday... Sad Face with a Tear! **

**Anyway we learn more about Phoenix in this chapter, and we have everyone's favorite ear pulling person in the next two chapters at minimum four at maximum. **

**Phoenix:**'Bout time you updated

**Jack: **Is that cat dead yet?

**Me:**Sorry,but no! I will never kill Shadow!

**Jack&Phoenix:** Phoenixian Kaiba does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. If she did, there would have been another season. She does however own Phoenixian Niwa.

* * *

Several weeks after the incident at the docks, The Enforcers were walking down a street in the Notting district of the Satellite Sector.

Yusei, Kalin, and Crow were all keeping careful eyes on Phoenix and Jack. There was no telling what subject they could find to argue about, but what ever it was it would come down to their friends basically sending them both to time out like children.

"So, where are we going?" Phoenix asked Yusei. She was looking around as if the area of trees they were entering were familiar to her.

It was a cloudy day, and it looked like it was going to rain, so Phoenix had traded out her black cloak for a brown vest. This way she looked part of The Enforcers and she didn't have to carry a rain soaked cloak.

"We want you to meet someone we've all known for a long time." Yusei said from in front of her and Jack. "We have a feeling that you'll like her." He smiled fondly as he talked about said person, Phoenix noticed.

"Mrrow!" They all looked down and saw Shadow had abandoned her task of trying to trip everyone as they walked. Instead, she was looking at a gray, three story house with peaked roofs. Before the Satellite and city were separated, it might have been an exquisite house.

Yusei, Kalin, Crow, and even Jack gave small smiles before quickening their paces, leaving Phoenix to stare in recognition of a place she had come often with her mother when she was much younger.

"Hey!" Crow called. Phoenix's head snapped in his direction. "Are you coming?" She joined them at the front door where they could hear young voices speaking in animated tones. Kalin knocked on the door and the voices became silent.

The door opened to reveal a middle aged, deeply tanned woman with dark brown eyes and hair.

Martha's eyes grew brighter as she took in the four young men in front of her.

"My boys!" She exclaimed as she embraced each of them in turn. She caught a glimpse of a slight bruise on Crow's left cheek and immediately began to fuss over him.

"Crow, what on earth happened to you?"

Crow mentally cursed himself for falling down the stairs the day before. Now he would be subject to a lecture on being careful… For the seventh time.

"Actually Martha," Yusei smoothly stepped in, saving Crow. "We brought someone that we think you might like."

Martha looked up from Crow and noticed the pale girl standing just behind her boys.

"SAGE?" Martha exclaimed.

Phoenix's eyes widened in what looked like hope, as she whipped around to look behind her. Realizing that no one was behind her, she turned back to Martha.

"No. It's Phoenixian, Martha." Phoenix said with a small smile.

Martha stared for a second. Then she came forward and pulled Phoenix into a incredibly tight hug.

When she released her, the others were staring in shock. Martha was usually strict with people that she didn't know. She didn't hug them!

"I don't know what to say Phoenixian." Martha said with a huge grin.

The Enforcers were sitting around Martha's dining table. Well, Kalin and Yusei were. Jack and Crow decided that they didn't want headaches from trying to figure out how Phoenix and Martha knew each other, so they went off to play with the orphans.

"To be honest, I didn't know I was going to be here!" Phoenix said equally happy as Martha that they were seeing each other again.

Kalin and Yusei were watching very closely for a sign of how these two very different people knew each other.

"How is your mother doing?" Martha asked. Phoenix suddenly looked uncomfortable, and took her time before answering.

"If I knew, I'd tell you."

"What do you mean?" Martha frowned.

"I-… I don't know where she is" Phoenix was staring at the grooves in the table. It was a sign that Martha had learned meant she didn't want to talk about it, so she let the subject drop until they could talk alone.

_What does she mean She doesn't know? _Yusei asked himself silently as he watched the two people in front of him. _It's her own mother! How could she not know where she is?_

The clock on the wall chimed four o'clock. Martha stood up and looked at Kalin.

"

I certainly hope that the five of you will be staying for dinner." She said as Jack and Crow chose that exact moment to walk into the room, followed by all of the orphans.

Hearing Martha's statement, they all immediately began to beg Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Kalin to stay.

"We really-" Crow broke off his sentence as he looked into the eyes of April, one of the youngest orphans. She was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Ahh…" He looked at Kalin, his resolve being pummeled into a pulp by wide, innocent brown eyes.

Looking at the young girl, the toughest of people would be helpless. So Kalin Made the only decision he could.

"I guess we can stay."

All the children cheered. They loved The Enforcers. They were their heroes. Yusei caught Phoenix giving Kalin a look that said quite clearly, "You sap."

Martha sent the children off to do various thing. Crow, Jack, Kalin, and Yusei went out side to play with them. Phoenix was headed out to do the same thing until Martha stopped her.

"While you're helping me with dinner, you can explain what's been happening." Martha looked at her with a slight sternness in her eyes.

For awhile they prepared the meal in near silence, with only a few questions about how thick this should be, or how hot the stove was needed to be set at. Finally Martha asked the dreaded question.

"Where is your mother Phoenix?" Phoenix stopped stirring the vegetables and rice, standing silently with her back to Martha. After a few moments of silence she finally responded.

"A-About a year ago, I was coming home from visiting you. I took the long way around so I was coming from behind our house. When I got there, my mom was dueling some one. I don't know who it was, but it was a man." Phoenix noticed that the vegetables was were beginning to freak out. Quickly she stirred them to cease their burning on one side, then continued with her story.

"He had a black cloak on with strange markings. He didn't see me but mom did. She motioned for me to hide, so I did… M-mom lost the duel and disappeared. I haven't been able to find her since." Martha had walked over to Phoenix by now and was looking at her with concern. The teen was blinking rapidly, shifting her gaze to different objects around her, to anything but Martha.

After a few seconds Martha spoke in a gentle voice. "So that would be the reason why you reacted the way you did when I called you Sage. You thought that your mother was here."

Phoenix nodded slowly. Martha gave a wan smile and crossed to the sink where she had been washing a knife.

"I'm sorry for that. But you do look extraordinarily similar to her. Except that you have your father's eyes. Sage's were blue." Martha returned to her knife as Phoenix stared at the steam rising in front of her.

In the hallway, just outside the kitchen, Yusei stood contemplating what he'd just heard.

_Martha knows not only Phoenix, but her mother as well._ He thought to himself. For some reason the fact that Phoenix had stuttered had made him feel disturbed. Not once, in the weeks that he had known her, even against tough Duel Gangs, had he heard her confident voice waver.

The rest of the time until Martha called everyone to dinner, Yusei spent turning this new information over in mind. Finally he decided not to tell the other. If she wanted them to know, she would have told them.

"Phoenix made this?" Jack said incredulously. Everyone was sitting around the dinning table with mismatched plates in front of them. Jack was staring at his rice with slight horror. "Did you poison it?"

The girl in question leaned forward to see past Kalin and Yusei. "I didn't poison all of it Jack, if you catch my drift."

Jack looked at his plate until the rest of the table burst into uncontrollable laughter. Then he caught on that she was joking.

Dinner passed pleasantly, only punctuated by outbursts of arguments between Jack and Phoenix, after which Martha made them sit in separate corners of the room. When everyone was done and dishes were cleaned, Kalin walked outside… Only to return dripping wet. While they had eaten, a storm had begun to rage, with thunder and lightning flashing and roaring.

Martha sighed, then motioned for some of the older children to follow her.

"Well we cant have the five of you walking in this weather. You'll stay here tonight." She said.

"But Martha," Kalin started. "We'll be fine reall-" Martha cut him off with a terrifing look. Kalin let out a defeated sound.

"Yes Ma'am,"

Phoenix stood looking out the window before moving suddenly to the front door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Martha asked.

The raven haired girl threw two quick comments over her shoulder before leaving.

"I'll be right back. I think I left Shadow outside!"

**Yes I know that cats don't like water but I had to give Phoenix a reason to go outside. **

**Oh yeah! First person to guess who Sage was doing get's slapped with a weasel! **

**Remember: Review's& no Evil Flames make a Happy KaibaGirl :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Nah, I'll give you and Phoenix a break. Kalin! Come do the disclaimer! … Please!**

**Kalin: Phoenixian Kaiba doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. she does own Phoenixian Niwa.**

**Kalin, Me, Jack, Phoenix: Enjoy the chapter!**

"She's been out there a long time," Yusei commented as he glanced out a near by window.

The Enforcers were waiting with Martha for Phoenix to come back from retrieving Shadow. She had been gone for almost twenty minutes and the storm had only gotten worse. By the time she returned, Phoenix would be soaking wet.

"Should we go look for her?" Crow asked in a worried tone. Kalin flicked his eyes up from his deck before answering.

"That may not be the best thing for our health," Martha shot him a reproachful look before he continued "What I mean is, she would probably kill us if we even implied that she needs help, and I don't intend on dying anytime soon!"

That achieved agreement with the entire group. They tried to sit in silence, but something kept nagging at the back of Yusei's mind. Finally he had to ask.

"Martha," His foster mother turned toward him. "How do you know Phoenix?" His question brought the slight activity in the room to a complete stand still. Kalin placed his deck in its holder, Jack turned away from the window he had been examining, and Crow arched one eyebrow.

"Her parents were old friends of mine." Martha was suddenly lost in thought. Her gaze drifted over to a picture frame sitting on the table. Yusei craned his neck to see it and was shocked to see who it was.

"Is that Phoenix?" The others in the room immediately turned to the photograph with gaping mouths. "She looks exactly the same! But- who's that little girl with her Martha smiled wryly.

"That's Sage and Phoenix about eight years ago. Phoenix is the little girl in that photo." As soon as she said it, it was noticeable. The picture had two people in it, taken in front of Martha's house. They both had raven colored hair and fair skin. The woman however, had sky blue eyes, while the child was considerably paler with jade green eyes.

"So that's Sage…" Kalin trailed off in wonder as they sat in silence.

"Wait a minute!" Crow exclaimed. "If that was taken six years ago outside, then why didn't we ever meet them?"

"You did," Martha laughed. "Phoenix used to play with you four all the time when you were much younger. Her favorite activities were pulling pranks on Jack with Crow, and taking things apart with Yusei! They came by less often as you grew older. It's no wonder why you don't remember."

Suddenly, with a horrifying roar, the rain increased. Yusei stood up and crossed to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Kalin questioned as he jumped up. Jack and Crow followed his suit and surrounded their friend.

"She would have been back by now. It would never take her this long to find Shadow." Yusei finished as he walked into the pouring rain.

His friends were silent until Crow spoke, "He's right. Shadow always comes when ever Phoenix calls her." With that he followed Yusei.

Kalin exhaled a deep breath of air and, likewise, exited into the heavy rain, pausing only to yank Jack out the door. Martha sat in her chair for a moment before moving to the window that over looked the front side of her house. She could just see her boys disappearing into the darkness to look for their dear friend.

Looking at the picture on the table, Martha couldn't help but smile. After all, she was proud of her boys.

Phoenix paused for a moment to shake out her long black hair. It had begun to rain even harder and her thick hair seemed to enjoy annoying it's mistress to no end.

"And to think! All this for a cat that I thought I trained so well!" she muttered under her breath. Then she felt something brush against her leg. Looking down she saw with relief that it was Shadow.

"Thank God! You had me so worried!" The raven haired youth bent down to pick up the cat but she darted away. Confused, she attempted her movement again only to fail. Shadow started trotting away then stopped and looked at Phoenix as if to say, "Are you coming, or not?" Somewhat uncertainly, Phoenix followed.

Shadow led Phoenix to an old tree in the woods towards Martha's house. The tree was ancient and gnarled, appearing to twist out like a storm. Shadow jumped onto the tree and headed into the heart of it. As she climbed the tree, Phoenix begun to have the feeling that she had been there before. Each branch possessed a familiar curve.

Shadow stopped about halfway up the tree and began pawing at a hole in the branch.

"This goes against my better judgment, but alright." Phoenix murmured, reaching into the hole. Her fingers brushed something smooth and straight and as she gently tugged on it, it came free. Now that it was out, it was obviously a Duel Monsters card, but it was to dark under the tree to see what it was.

Jumping down from the tree she brought the card into slight light. Lightning flashed and the picture became crystal clear.

Phoenixian's eyes widened as she realized what she was holding. The card nearly fell from her hand as her limbs began to shake with shock. It was a monster card

"Wingweaver…" Phoenix spun around trying to find the owner of the card, clutching it in her hand.

"Yusei, please remind me why we're doing this again." Jack was trailing slightly behind his blue eyed friend as they walked through the small woods. They had been looking for almost twenty minutes and still hadn't found Phoenix.

Yusei didn't dignify Jack with an answer but kept walking. They went about thirty feet more before they were stopped by Shadow sitting in their path.

"Well, I guess we found Shadow, now all we have to do is find Phoenix!" Yusei said. Shadow stood and darted away, forcing Yusei and Jack to run after her.

"That cat gives me the creeps." Jack muttered to no one in particular.

Shadow came to a stop at a old tree that served as a place for much mischief for them as children. Crow had often surprised them by jumping down on them. But now they saw a figure standing on a branch about ten feet off the ground. Obviously, it was Phoenix.

"Hey Phoenix!" Jack shouted.

"Hey guys-!" Phoenix tried to turn around. Unfortunately the branch was slick with rain, causing her to slip and fall from the tree.

"Phoenix!" Yusei and Jack both hurried over to where their friend had fallen. She was laying on her back with her legs straight up in the air, staring up at the dark sky. It wasn't until Yusei and Jack were right over her that she began to stand.

"Jack Atlas! Don't you know better than to yell at someone who's standing on a branch in the middle of a thunderstorm?" Her exclamations were lost on Jack as he turned back to Martha's house. He wasn't going to put up with her while he was wet. Yusei on the other hand stayed.

"Are you all right?" He asked quietly as he picked up a very wet Shadow. "That seemed like a pretty nasty fall."

"Nah," Phoenix threw her head back as she laughed. "I don't believe I have a concussion or anything. It would take a lot more to do that to me than just a fall out of a tree. Now I believe that we should catch up to Jack before he throws a hissy fit about his perfect Kurriboh hair!"

"Hey! I heard that!"

Phoenix stared at the card that she had retrieved from the tree. The other Enforcers had gone to sleep in what was their rooms when they lived with Martha. Phoenix was on a long couch in the living room. Martha had lent her a few blankets and a towel for her soaking wet hair when she, Jack and Yusei returned and found Kalin and Crow already back. Then she had gotten a long scolding on why she shouldn't go out in a thunderstorm all alone.

She swung her feet up as she carefully examined Wingweaver's card. Phoenix noted several marks on the card that gave her a definitive answer to the identity \of the owner.

As the pale teen drifted asleep, one question was dominated her thoughts.

"_Why was my mothers ace there?"_

**Me: Dun Dun Dun!**

**Jack: What's with you being all dramatic?**

**Me: Cause I just put in a cliff hanger!**

**Jack: Why does Phoenix have it in for me?**

**Me: Cause I like making you easy to pick on!**

**Phoenix: Before Jack kills the author-lady, let me do this… Please review!**

**Me: Oh yes! Please review! I love reviews!It make a happy Kaibagirl!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gah! I'm so tired! I just got back from four whole days at the Oregon Shakespeare Festival with my schools Shakespeare Society! It was freakin' awesome! Reviews for the plays are:**

**Loves Labors Lost and The African Company Presents Richard III were fantastic.**

**King Henry IV Part To and Imaginary Invalid were not my favorite plays.**

**Phoenix: **Wow! I love Shakespeare

**Crow: **What is wrong with you? People your age preforming Shakespeare is just insane!

**Me: **Thank you! Please do the disclaimer!

**Crow &Phoenix: **Phoenixian Kaiba owns nothing but Phoenixian Niwa!

* * *

Somewhere in the Fleet district of Satellite, a duel was taking place.

A fierce wind tore through the space between Crow and the blue haired, rather chubby duelist in front of him. Crow's life points dropped to zero as the duel ended and he fell to his knees in defeat. The chubby member of the duel gang known as The Magicians sneered as his cronies stood behind him.

"So did'ja really think you could defeat us all by yourself, Crow?" He asked in an annoying nasally voice while laughing. Stomping on Crow's duel disk he said, "Well you were wrong!"

Crow grunted as the foot connected with his arm and opened one eye to glare at the posers before him.

"Not cool!"

A teen wearing a dark orange shirt under his blue cloak spoke up on Crow's left.

"Take a message to your friends." He said as his voice echoed around the large warehouse they were in. "The Fleet District belongs to The Magicians, and that is not gonna change anytime soon."

"And let them know that this is what happens to duelist that challenge us!" The tallest one said as he strut over and kick the duel disk clean off Crow's arm. He gripped his arm and starred after it with wide eyes.

"Ahhh!" Crow cried. "Was that necessary?"

"Just be glad we don't take your deck, loser."

Behind the three, another man stepped forward from the shadows with his hood up, laughing. Chubby slid a glance to him as he nodded evilly.

"C'mon guys, let's talk this out! I'm sorry I came to your turf and challenged your authority!" Crow said before chuckling devilishly. "And if you believe that, I got a high

Rise penthouse in Domino City that I'd like to sell ya!"

Chubby reached out with a meaty hand and grabbed the front of Crow's shirt before lifting him up and slamming him against the wall.

"Ya like magic Crow? Cause we're about to make you disappear for good! No one gonna save you! No one even knows where you are. This hideout is secret!"

"Oh really?" Crow looked up with gloating eyes. Chubby became confused as a loud beeping noise emitted from the broken duel disk. It began to flash red as it sent out a signal.

"What is that?" One asked in confusion.

"Answer him! What is that? Some kind of detonation device or something?" Crow laughed like he was having a ball.

"It's a transmitter."

"What's it transmitting buddy?"

"It's transmitting our location!"

"What do you guys think? We should scram right?" Chubby finally looked worried. Crow just continued laughing.

Suddenly, a huge explosion ripped the wall to the right of them apart and Chubby released Crow from his grip.

From behind the leader finally spoke.

"They're here! The Enforcers!"

The smoke cleared enough to reveal four silhouetted figures wrapped in cloaks. The leader let out a frightened sound as he scrabbled for what to do next.

"Cut the power!" He cried as The Enforcers jumped from their positions. The teen in the orange shirt threw the switch, plunging the warehouse into shadows. Then he ran as fast as he could, but an Enforcer ran along the cat walk above him, the shadow passing over.

"You're not leaving, are you?" The person asked as he jumped down and landed in front of him. "The fun just about to start!"

He held out his left arm as his duel disk activated. "Hmm." He began rapidly spinning a cable above his head before releasing it to latch onto the duel disk in front of him.

"The loser's duel disk is destroyed, and until one of us wins, no one's going anywhere!" He said as the other duelist struggled before giving up.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

Out side, the clouds parted, allowing the moon to illuminate Yusei's face.

"Ah. Yusei."

"Crow!"

"Got it," Crow said as he caught the duel disk and quickly grappled a duelist. "And now I got you to!"

The third duelist tried to run but he was cut off by Jack emerging from the shadows.

"Stop! I can't let you lave without thanking you for taking care of my friend. We were worried about him," he threw his cloak back and grabbed a cable before securing his opponent. "So allow me to express my heartfelt gratitude!"

The leader of The Magicians abruptly stood, knocking his chair to the floor.

"What's a matter?" Kalin asked as he approached. " You feeling left out?"

He turned to stare. "Who… Who are you?" he asked fearfully.

"I'm the guy who's going to bring you down. You and your fake Magician friends have been making life miserable for people in the Fleet District. That's going to end here and now!" Kalin smirked as he spun his cable. "Shall we?"

As Kalin let go of the hook, his opponent threw something at the floor and a cloud of smoke enveloped both of them. The leader ran for the door but he didn't get very far.

"Don't you know it's rude to leave with out saying goodbye? Really you have no manners at all!" He looked around for the source of the voice, but couldn't see who it was. Meanwhile two cables attached them selves to his duel disk Kalin walked in front of him, and someone else jumped from the cat walk above him.

"And because you tried to run," Phoenix said as she stood.

"You get the honor of falling to both of us!" Kalin finished as they all lifted their duel disks.

"Your gonna regret this!" The leader growled.

Kalin and Phoenix just smirked. "Right." They drawled.

"Junk Warrior attack with Scrap Fist!" Commanded Yusei as he finished off his trickster.

"Now to finish you off. Blackwing Armor Master, attack!" Crows opponent was obliterated.

"Exploder Dragonwing's got some hurt he'd like to give you!" Jack incinerated the thirds life points.

"Dark Eradicator Warlock attack!" The leader sent out one last attempt.

"It won't do much good against my Heat Buster trap card!" Kalin played his card and Phoenix's Tempest Magician Destroyed the inferior Warlock.

"And Presto! This duels over!" Phoenix exclaimed. "Now why don't you make like a rabbit and disappear!"

"Kalin, Phoenix." The two teens turned at Yusei's voice and smiled.

"Nice job Crow! Sorry you had to be the bait." Kalin said apologetically.

"Tch! Next time don't delay the surprise entrance so much!" The orange headed youth returned.

"You got it." Kalin said as the five Enforcers did their signature fist bump.

"That gang was the last of them!" Kalin walked to a conveniently located table and pulled out a map of the Satellite Sector and Phoenix pulled a black marker from her left boot. He carefully blacked out one section. "Done! The Fleet District is officially safe! Thanks to the Enforcers!"

Phoenix looked up from the map and saw that her friends all had the same expression of joy.

As they walked out, Kalin and Yusei were planning their next battle, Jack was strolling idly behind them, and Crow was talking to Phoenix.

"So you said you and Yusei blew up a part of the woods when we were little."

* * *

**Me:You Know What I would love?**

**Crow: To go back to the Shakespeare Festival?**

**Me: That and if people Review! *coughcough***

**Crow: Oh yeah! Please Review the story and remember, flames are not encoraged... Where did Phoenix go?**

**Me: Probally plotting world domination for me... Remember, I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey! I had something that I wanted to tell you guys last time but I forgot so here it is. So I watch Big Time Rush. One day I was switching between BTR and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's when I realized: Kendell, Kalin. The Leaders. James, Jack. Tall and Pretty. Carlos,Crow. Tricksters and the shortest. Unfortunately Logan's and Yusei's names don't start with the same lettters, but they are both brillient!**

**Kalin: Before she continues to ramble on,**

**Kalin and Phoenix: Phoenixian Kaiba Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, or there would have been another season.**

* * *

Crow and Phoenix weighted down the edges of the Enforcers map with small stones to give their friends a better look at their progress. The entire Satellite had been shaded in, save for a large portion in the center.

"Downtown, they're the last Duel gang that's out there. Also the toughest." Kalin looked up at the small ring that the five Enforcer made. "Ready?" Jack, Crow, Yusei, and Phoenix all nodded simultaneously.

"Then Let's go!"

The Enforcers walked through the Downtown Sector as if it was the easiest thing in the world and there wasn't a Duel Gang waiting to draw the first card. The sun was rising and rays of light flashed through the dark gray purple smog and clouds over head.

Yusei, Crow, Jack, and Phoenix halted suddenly, eyes flashing as they sighted members of their enemy darting in and out of rundown buildings. Perfect.

"Peek-a-Boo! I see you!" Kalin called out tauntingly. On cue, around twenty duelists materialized on the roofs and on the streets.

"Don't look now guys, but I think they got us surrounded." Crow said taking a step forward.

"These are the odds that I like!" Kalin cackled. "After all, where's the fun if there's no challenge to it? Let's duel!" The five Enforcers spread out in the shape of a star to pursue their separate opponents. Descended from the roofs, the other duelists rushed to meet them.

"Ennie, mennie, minnie, mo," Crow chanted as he spun his hooks cables and successfully trap four duelists. "Catch a duelist by the toe!"

"And if he hollers, let 'im go!" Jack ran along side his opponent in his own duel. "Cause Twin Sword Marauder's joining the show!" He swung his hook and caught yet another duelist.

"Gotcha! Hook, line, and sinker!"

"Seems you fell a little short of your goal." Another duel disc malfunctioned as Kalin won yet another victory. He pulled the other youth down while he ran up the stairs.

Five people stood on the roof as Yusei challenged the leader of the Downtown district gang to a duel. Phoenix stood a few steps behind him as she finished her three-on-One duel.

"Looks like your gang's finished." Yusei declared.

"Well I'm a one gang army, pal!" The leader snarled back. Phoenix turned toward them.

"That made no sense whatsoever, I hope you realize!" Neither of the youths heard her… Or they just ignored her.

"Then I guess It's time you and I went to war," Yusei flung the cable with precision. " There's no escaping this battle now!"

" You seriously want a war? Well Now you got a tug-a-war!" He grabbed the line that bound him and Yusei and ran to the edge of the building and jumped to the opposite rooftop and yanked the cord. "Don't worry if you don't know the rules. You'll get the hang of it. Don't fall!"

"Ahhh!" Phoenix twisted around from the door long enough to see Yusei fall off the side of the building. Kalin arrived and saw the same thing.

"Yusei!"

* * *

_Is this How I'm going to die? _Yusei thought with alarm._ Falling from the top of a building in the Satellite?_ He closed his eyes not wanting to see the ground rush up to meet him.

The he felt his arm being yanked up and his descent ceasing abruptly. Opening his eyes he looked up to see Kalin struggling against the railing.

"Kalin!"

" I got ya' Yusei!" Kalin began to pull Yusei. "Hang on."

Suddenly, the rail that he was leaning on gave out and Kalin nearly toppled down after his friend and saved himself only by clinging to the groaning rail.

"Kalin!" Yusei called up. " Listen, you have to let go, that rail won't hold both of us-"

"If you think that's a legitimate reason to let go, then you've just bought yourself a one-way ticket to the loony farm, Yus!" A second hook closed around his wrist as Phoenix spoke. Both Kalin and Yusei looked up at her with shocked eyes. Wrapping her cable around her arm, she offered her other hand to Kalin to help him back to the roof. "We're not going to let our best friend go, literally!" She grimaced, jade eyes narrowed against her hair that the vicious wind blew in her face, at Yusei's weight.

"Yusei," Kalin cried. "We're bro's. If you fall we fall." Their attention was drawn to Phoenix who had fallen to her knees from the weight of her friend. "So quit hanging around and start climbing!"

Yusei looked up his two friend and even from three floors down, he could see their resolve to not let go of him.

"Thank you." He said solemnly.

"Save it!" Kalin and Phoenix spat simultaneously.

"You need to go on a diet, Yusei." Kalin panted as the formerly mentioned teen reached the top of the building. "You've been eating to many egg-wiches!" Phoenix held out her hand to help him over the ledge. She allowed her self to fall back to give him the momentum to come up as they both collapsed, breathing hard.

"Thanks guys," Yusei said, smiling. "I owe you ya'." Kalin was too out of breath to do anything other than give him a thumbs up.

Crow looked to the opposite roof top where the leader of the downtown gang was still hanging around.. He snarled and ran.

"Nobody's going to kick me out of my turf!" He reached the roof door when Jack kicked it open and it sent the other guy flying.

"Yeah!" calling with a smirk, Phoenix looked gleeful. "But that doesn't mean we can't kick you _on _your 'turf'!"

"Way to go, Jack!" Crow called.

Jack gave him a thumbs up. "That's the last of them!"

"Together forever!" Putting their fists together while standing in a circle they chanted as one.

"Guys," Crow held a marker and blacked out the last section of their precious map. "That's it! We did it!"

Kalin plucked the map from Crow and examined it with a critical eye. "Crow's right! We're the top duelist in the Satellite!"

"There's no one left!" Crow grinned with excitement.

"Yep!" Yusei smirked

"So… What now?" Phoenix questioned brightly.

"Looks like we fight ourselves now!" Jack supplied, and the Enforcers started cracking up.

"Ha ha ha That'll be the day!" Yusei said grinning.

"I call Yusei first! Ha ha ha!" Jack called.

"In your dreams, Jack!" Phoenix laughed hysterically. Kalin turned mock serious for a single moment.

"Then I guess we'll have to find ourselves a new enemy!" still cackling, Kalin threw the now black map into the air to be whisked away by the wind.

* * *

Yusei walked around Martha's house as he contemplated almost dying that morning. It seemed like a miracle that Kalin had saved him the moment he did. If he didn't, Yusei would almost certainly have been another stain on the pavement below. Now that he thought about it, Kalin had almost died as well, and had Phoenix not saved them both at the time she did there could have been two stains on the ground below.

One thing he didn't understand, but didn't necessarily bother him, was how Phoenix had been able to hold up him and Kalin at the same time without being yanked of her feet.

Walking to the entrance to the roof, Yusei was surprised to find it open already. Wondering which of the kids had decided to explore, he exited to the roof to find Shadow.

"Mrrow." The black cat briefly twisted around Yusei's ankles as he looked her owner, who was never far from her beloved pet.

Bending down, he did something he never really thought he would do.

He talked to a cat.

"So… Where's Phoenix?" He was asking a cat where her mistress was… Oh God, he was losing his mind.

Surprisingly enough, Shadow walked past him and on to the roof behind him. Walking over he saw booted feet hanging over the edge and they were connected to the green eyed Enforcer, fast asleep and stretched out. Shadow leaped on to the sleeping girl's back and laid down.

Yusei sensed a presence behind him and spun around.

Kalin stood behind him, smiling slightly, and looking at Phoenix with gentle eyes. "What?"

After a moment, Yusei turned back to the raven haired girl with an upturned mouth, and equally gentle gaze. "She looks like a cat."

* * *

**Phoenix: Well what took so long?**

**Me: Geometry.**

**Kalin: Your school started?**

**Me: No, I did a math book over the summer! Now do the Thing!**

**Kalin&Phoenix: Read and Review please!**


End file.
